Rules of the Wiki
This page explains what is appropriate and inappropriate for this Wiki. Rules will apply on all Wiki pages, comments, chats, Talk Pages, blogs, and message boards. '' '''The only administrator on here is .:Poppydapple:, so she is the one you should contact.' 'The Main Rules' 1. Don't cyberbully. It's a big problem on websites like these. In other words, just be kind to each other, and share your opinions POLITELY. 2. Don't cuss. They aren't tolerated on this wiki. This should go without saying. If you aren't sure whether a word is considered a curse, don't say it at all! 3. Try not to delete anything unless you are SURE it's false. So you couldn't delete this-"Brynn Willis dip-dyed her hair red." but you COULD delete this-"Brynn Willis is a red monkey and lives in the Willis Jungle.." 4. Don't write false information on a page. What you say will be erased. Deleting large amounts of information without a reason is also against the rules. 5. Don't spam. If you want to advertise another wiki or website you can 1) Write a message on someone's talk page or 2) Make a blog about it, but it has to have the word ADVERTISEMENT in the title. Another form of spamming would be if someone would post a comment like "hey, whats up whats up what up!" or a jumble of nothing like "sdhkjfghsgjgshjdgudsbvneieyutbjjbzdsvsjkewlsjdpabebc." Spam comments are not acceptable. The administrator will delete any spam comments. 6. This is not a roleplay wiki. Don't roleplay anywhere on this wiki. Please ask the administrator if you have questions. 7. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to have an account on any wiki if you are under 13, due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. We're sorry, but there aren't any excuses. 'Recommended' ◾Be very careful about posting things like your full name, age, location, passwords, and plans to people on this wiki. As an admin, I'll do my best to keep you safe but cannot guarantee your safety online. ◾Please do not write your comments in all caps. Using capital letters for emphasis is fine, but we will say something if your entire comment is capitalized. ◾If you are new to this Wiki, don't be shy- ask me for some help! ◾Helping out new users. ◾If you comment, talking as if you're talking to the character (e.g. Hey, Brynn, 'Sup!) is spamming. The Administrator will delete these comments. And I would like you to know that the character will never reply back to you. The Ban and Punishment Policy ◾ In most cases, there is a 1, 2, 3 strike policy. The first time you break a rule, you will get a warning. The second time you make the same offense, you will be banned for a certain amount of time, depending on what you did. The 3rd time you make the same offense, you will be banned permanently or for an extended amount of time. One Week Bans 1.Profanity (cursing, swearing, or foul language in any way, in the form of (including but not limited to) an image, comment, or talk page post) 2.Idle harassment, threats, or cyber bullying. In this case, I will skip the warning and get to the 2nd strike right away. 3.Editing another user's page without their permission. 4.Spamming One Month Bans 1.Replacing content on pages with inappropriate phrases 2.Threatening any users 3.Plagiarism of someone else's pages, blogs, or websites without permission 4. Removing all or most information from a page without permission or reason. One Year Bans Up To Infinite Bans 1.Refusing to listen to an admin, rollback, or chat moderator. 2.Serious harassment, threats, or cyber bullying. In this case, the warning will be skipped and turn to the 3rd strike right away. Please note that the admin may extend ban time if they feel that the issue is more extreme than the recommended ban. Image Use * You are not allowed to have more than one personal image on your profile at once. This is not my rule, but pictures will be removed from your profile if this occurs. * You may only upload photos that will be used on the wiki, not your own personal images that you took with your phone or cute dog pictures you found online. You cannot steal pictures from the wiki and use them on your profile without direct permission from the administrator. * Images put on others' talk pages for the purposes of fun, requests, holiday greetings, or any other reason, will be removed and deleted when the talk page is archived. White Skies Wiki is NOT a blog or social Media * As a user, you will have your own personal user page, but it is not to be used to display personal information about yourself or link to other websites that are not relevant to the White Skies Wiki. * On all wikis, places to blog are provided, but they will not be used on the wiki without permission of the administrator. * There are no 'friends' or 'followers' on this wiki. It is not Instagram, Snapchat, Kik, ect. The White Skies Wiki is not to be used to demonstrate your creativity * The Wiki is not here for you to share original artwork or writing. This includes artwork that is or isn't based on the original book, original characters, or the like. If you wish to share art it is suggested that you go to a purpose designed website, such as deviantART. * Fan Fiction Stories should not be published or advertised here. Purpose created sites exist on the internet to cater to these sorts of things. They even do so far more efficiently than this website, so go take advantage of them. * Fan Art of any sort should not be published or displayed here. Any images above and beyond this, including any image uploaded through the blog, is not permitted. * Art Galleries are not the purpose of this website. If you upload art specifically to form a gallery on this website, your images will be removed. Signatures Signatures are to be used to sign comments on talk pages or vote, when necessary. * Signatures should be applied to any comment a user makes to another user's talk page, an article's talk page, a forum, or a project talk page. * Signatures must be applied to any vote a user casts through any means. If not signed, the vote will NOT be counted. * If you have a question about signature coding, talk to the administrator on this wiki. Signature Content * Personalized signatures may never be used to impersonate another user of the Wiki. (In other words, do not purposely copy the style and color scheme of another user's signature, and you may never use another user's name instead of your own.) * Signatures MUST contain a link to your user page and your talk page. Linking to other things such as your editcount or contributions is not required, but is allowed. * The text that links to your userpage must bear some resemblance to your actual username, UNLESS it is a nickname that you are very commonly known by. * Personalized signatures must be made in colors that are readable against the default background colors used on White Skies Wiki. (What is readable is decided by your fellow users. Should any user have a complaint against your color scheme, it will be heard by The Administrator and acted upon.) * Signatures may not contain vulgarities of any kind, including slurs against any race, creed, religious group or sexual orientation. You may not use a curse in your signature. *Signatures may not contain links that lead to something outside of or not relevant to the White Skies Wiki. * Signatures should not interrupt the flow of text on the pages in which they are used. (Interrupting the flow of text is any text that creates distortion in a block of text, including but not limited to such things as creating open space in text blocks, making the font size significantly larger than usual, and stacking the word codes several times.) * Signatures should not be changed excessively often. If you completely change your signature's look much more than once a month then the Administrator will speak with you. This is to prevent confusion from people constantly having new signatures and others being disoriented by the conversion. The White Skies Wiki is Open to Suggestions * I am open to your suggestions for this wiki, unlike Sofia, so feel free to ask me. User Pages * On your user page, you may only have one personal image that pertains and can be used on this wiki. * Your user page may not contain personal information about yourself or contain links that have nothing to do with White Skies Wiki, unless you have permission granted from the Administrator. * You may not use curse words on this wiki anywhere, including on your user page. Talk Pages * You may not remove messages from your talk page, unless you are archiving. * Do not spam talk pages, it tends to be a problem. * Whenever you are writing a new message, make a new section. Click on the "Leave Message" button. Category:Administrators